


First Impressions

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: An alternative meeting for Jack and Ianto.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Fuck, I feel like I got hit by a car…wait, I did? And it was your car?”

Jack gasps, not his usual gasp-back-to-life, more of a gasp-back-to-not-being-unconscious, his whole body aching like he’s gone a few rounds with a weevil as he picks himself up off the ground. “Fuck,” he mutters to no one in particular. “I feel like I got hit by a car.”

Someone clears their throat and he startles, turning to see a very attractive young man (well, it’s dark, so he can’t quite tell if the man’s attractive, but Jack tends to think most people are in some way or another) with a lifted eyebrow staring at him. He’s standing next to a parked car, and Jack realizes that they’re both in the middle of the road and there’s a slight dent in the car’s grill.

Slowly, Jack says, “…wait, I did? And it was your car?”

The man nods. “I don’t suppose you’ve got insurance?” he says, in a gorgeous Welsh accent that makes Jack’s knees a little weak.

As it so happens, he does. Sort of. Considering Torchwood isn’t real by most legal standards and he doesn’t exist (or should be dead…he’s not sure what the paperwork says at this point), he does actually have a set of insurance policies that apply to him for when he needs to appear a bit more mundane. One of them is life insurance, which Jack assumes is someone’s idea of a joke.

“Sure,” he says, grinning. “Just give me your name and number, and we can exchange information.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Is it working?”

“I’ve just hit you with my car. Which, I might add, is your fault for running into the street without looking.”

Running…right, he’d been chasing a weevil and hadn’t paying quite as much attention to his surroundings as he should have. “Sorry.”

“Jones. Ianto Jones.”

Jack’s grin widens, “Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones. I’m Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” And, oddly, Ianto Jones opens up the car door and gets back in.

Jack moves around the side, putting his hand on it before the door can slam shut, “Wait. I thought-“

“I’ll be seeing you, sir,” Ianto says, and pulls the door out of Jack’s grip. He drives off, leaving Jack to blink after him.

The next morning there’s a very attractive (yep, Jack totally called it) Welsh man waiting outside the Tourist office that marks one of the secret entrances to the Hub.


End file.
